


lay down your sword

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Angels, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lucifer Redemption, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: Wherein Dean turns out to be Michael, and things go surprisingly well.





	lay down your sword

“So, Gabriel”, Dean says, “would you mind telling us what the hell is going on?”

The archangel-turner-trickster just raises his eyebrows. “Thought I already did.”

“You appeared in our motel room, said ‘Dean, I think you’re Michael’ and zapped us in front of this big-ass tree. Does that count as an explanation in your book?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes at them. “I swear to Dad, your heads are ridiculously thick. I know from reliable sources that you’ve been in a similar situation once. Does Anna Milton ring a bell?”

Sam and Dean look at each other.

“Shit.”

 

The first thing to come back are the memories. Memories of millions of years, of _God_ and _Death_ and _Heaven_ and _Earth_ and humans and Gabriel and Raphael and _Lucifer_ , Lucifer through it all.

Then comes the power.

He spreads his thousand wings, opens his eyes, and thinks:

_I am Michael._

Sam’s soul is bright and beautiful, but his eyes look scared and almost tearful. “Dean?”, he whispers.

And then there are other memories on his mind, of hunting, of an amulet, of a 67 Impala and a little boy with floppy brown hair, and he thinks:

_I am Michael. And I am Dean Winchester._

“Hey there, Sammy”, he says.

He takes a step forward and they embrace as tightly as never before.

As soon as they let go, Michael turn towards his other little brother, who is watching him silently, worriedly, the cockiness vanished completely from his face.

He pulls him in, and hugs him, too.

 

They’re in the Impala driving to Bobby’s (they could have flown, but they all need time to think), when Gabriel asks him: “So are you gonna bring the apocalypse?”

And here lies the problem, because Dean Winchester might not be God’s biggest fan, but Michael has always loved and obeyed his father, and God wants the apocalypse-

God also wants them to love humanity, and he wants them to love their family.

Michael takes a moment to imagine facing Lucifer in Sam’s body, and stabbing them, killing both his most loved ones at once.

“Never”, he says.

 

After listening to their story, Bobby smacks all three all of them on the back of their heads, calls them “idjits” and offers them beer.

Michael is having a hard time wiping the fond grin off his face.

 

Lucifer is the first angel to find him.

Michael has not expected anything else.

“Hey there, big brother”, Lucifer says softly. “It’s been too long.”

“That it has”, he agrees, and suddenly, it’s all so _easy_. “How about you don’t wipe out humanity?”, he says.

“How about you don’t try to kill me?”, Lucifer answers.

“Deal”, Michael says with a smile and for the first time in thousands of years, they embrace. 

It’s a long time until they let each other go.

“Come on”, Michael says. “You should meet my other family.”

 

Michael enters the room first.

“The apocalypse”, he says, “is officially called off.”

Gabriel cheers, Bobby grunts in what Michael supposes is a relieved tone, and Sam just looks confused.

“What about Lucifer?”, he asks.

Lucifer, of course, takes that particular moment to appear beside them. “Hello, guys”, he smirks.

Sam’s eyes widen. Bobby curses. Gabriel jumps off the sofa and envelops Lucifer in a hug.

Michael smiles, and knows that they’ll be fine.

 

They settle in some kind of routine after warding Bobby’s house against any angels that are not Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer, so that the latter two are left in peace while they do what they call “contemplating the future” and Sam calls “avoiding their duties”.

Surprisingly, Lucifer fits in with them pretty well. (Despite the fact that he’s only half joking when he tries to convince Sam that the fact that there will be no apocalypse anyway is even more of a reason to say yes to him. Michael would have thrown him across the room once or twice already, but that would hurt the room more than it would Lucifer.) 

Bobby is slowly getting used to having archangels in his house. Half the time they suddenly appear in front of him he doesn’t even try to shoot them anymore.

Gabriel, of course, is driving everyone crazy with his pranks, but they all expected _that._

Speaking of Gabriel.

“You know”, the youngest archangel says one day over the sound of Bobby telling him to _get your feet of my table, idjit angel_ , “you guys have to go back to work eventually. Heaven and hell don’t run themselves. And you haven‘t even publicly announced that the apocalypse is over yet.”

“He’s right”, Sam says. “Honestly, I don’t know what you’re afraid of.”

Michael sighs. “It’s about Raphael”, he admits. “The two of us have been working towards the apocalypse together for so long before I became human. He will hate me for calling it off.”

“Bullshit”, Gabriel says. “Raphael loves you. He’ll be pissed for a few decades at most.”

“What about you?”, Sam asks Lucifer. “Why haven’t done, well, anything, yet?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”, he answers with a sigh. “I am not exactly keen on going back to hell.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have to, technically”, Sam replies. “I mean, who could force you?”

“That’s not the point. As Gabriel so eloquently remarked, hell doesn’t run itself. Without a leader, there would be chaos there and on earth as well.”

“So put someone else in charge. I’m sure Crowley wouldn’t mind.”

“Crowley?”, Lucifer raises an eyebrow. “How do you know him?”

Sam smirks at him. “He gave us the Colt to kill you.”

“And that is supposed to make me want to give him my throne?”

“Well”, Sam shrugs, “it proves he’s smart, doesn’t it?”

To everyone’s surprise, Lucifer starts to laugh. “Fair enough”, he says. “I’ll think about it. Even though I’m not exactly sure what else I should do with my time. Roam the earth?”

And that’s when Michael realizes something.

“No”, he says. “But you could come back to heaven.”

For the first time since his creation, Lucifer is speechless.

“You truly mean it?”, he whispers in awe when he finally pulls himself together. “But our father-”

“I already disobeyed when I called off the apocalypse. Might as well continue.” He lays a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Casting you out broke my heart, brother. I would love nothing more than to have you back. So will you come with me?” 

There are tears in Lucifer’s eyes. “Yes”, he says. “I will come with you.”

“Wonderful.” Michael smiles. “What about you, Gabriel?”

“Why not?” Gabriel grins. “I’ve deprived heaven of the honor of my presence for way too long.”

“Alright then”, Michael says. “Let’s go.”

Before they start flying, though, he turns to Sam.

“Don’t worry, Sammy”, he says. “I’ll be back.”


End file.
